


The Untold Story of the Wild Ones

by touchstarvedvirgil



Category: Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video)
Genre: BVB, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Black Veil Brides Army, Gen, Legion of the Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstarvedvirgil/pseuds/touchstarvedvirgil
Summary: You run away from the only life you've ever known to join the Wild Ones. Now you must face the greatest challenge you'll ever faceAn Ashley Purdy fanfic based off The Legion of the Black





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I say that the Wild Ones worship God. I do not mean the Christian god. I interpret this as a fictional god that fits into the LotB universe.  
> Also I got the idea for this fictional god and The Deviant's role in the Wild Ones from user Milieu and I was inspired by their work, The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To. Please check it out and the rest of their writing :)

There is the Church of FEAR and the Church of the Wild Ones. The Church of FEAR worships the demons of FEAR and the Matriarch. The Church of the Wild Ones worships God. Each religion has their own magic and each magic is different. The magic of FEAR is used for destruction and control. The magic of the Wild Ones is used to save and heal. 

     I was raised worshipping FEAR. It's all I've ever known, all I've ever believed in. FEAR was my world. But worlds can come crashing down, and that is exactly what happened to me. It started when I saw the Wild Ones for the first time. My neighbor was being taken away by the preacher, accusing my neighbor of being a Wild One, and taking my neighbor away to the Temple of FEAR where she would be "punished for her sins." 

     The Wild Ones had shown up and rescued her. I was supposed to be scared, I was supposed to hate them. But I was immediately filled with curiosity when I saw them. Their magic was unlike any that I had ever seen. Using magic, they saved my neighbor and disappeared. The sight of them made me more and more curious, and I was at the Church of FEAR more and more just to read up on the Wild Ones. MY parents thought I was devoting myself to FEAR and started bragging about me. I could never tell them the truth. 

     The more I read, the more I learned about what the Wild Ones preach. Love, acceptance, and freedom. I started to believe, but then I remembered what could happen to me if anyone found out. So I pushed all thoughts of the Wild Ones to the back of my mind and started actually devoting myself to FEAR. I couldn't be a sinner. Anyone who goes to the Temple to be punished for their sins is never seen again. 

     Now I sit quietly and still, listening to the preacher's sermon about FEAR. "FEAR will protect you, FEAR will keep you safe. Listen to FEAR. You must. You must believe in FEAR." 

     There's a blast and the door is blown away from its hinges. People scream in terror as the Wild Ones march in. The preacher immediately starts to say a prayer to summon the demons, but The Destroyer knocks him backwards with magic so he can't continue. 

     "We are not here to hurt you," The Prophet says. His voice is so clear and convincing, I believe him instantly. "We just want to talk." 

     "FEAR hides behind masks, their tongues say nothing but lies. They control you by scaring you into submission. Have you ever wondered what's outside? There's a whole desert out there, a whole world! There are so many different types of people and places. But you're stuck here, damning anyone who is slightly different. But this is not peace, this is not what religion is! I have seen visions from God Himself, He sends me messages of love and acceptance. He-" The Prophet is interrupted by a demon showing up and using magic against him. The Mourner immediately jumps in front of The Prophet to protect him. I'm disappointed. I wanted to hear more of what The Prophet had to say. The demon tries to blast The Mourner and Prophet with magic but The Deviant shields them from it and The Destroyer blasts the demon, making it go away. There's a gasp of horror from the church-goers. 

     There's silence as The Prophet stares around the church with intimidating eyes. But then, slowly, a boy stands up. The Prophet goes from threatening to friendly and holds his hand out for him. The boy slowly walks towards The Prophet before his mom lets out a distressed wail and tries to grab him. The boy runs towards The Prophet and The Prophet pulls him into his arms and in a cloud of smoke from the Mystic the Wild Ones disappear. 

     All we can hear is the mother's sobbing. The preacher dismisses us and walks towards the mother. My own mother drags me out of the church and towards our home. 

     "I'm glad I can depend on you to be such a devoted believer, y/n," my father says. I just nod. My throat feels dry and I feel as though I can't breathe. I hide it from my parents until I'm in my room. Once I'm in my room I start pacing. 

      _No no no no no! I can't be a Wild One!_ I think.  _I'd be a sinner if I was. Sinners are never seen again, sinners are sent to hell, sinners are punished. I... I am a believer in FEAR! I have been my whole life and that will never change!_

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out!" I call before running out of the house and not waiting for an answer. I run. I run until I physically can't run anymore. I collapse to the ground and cough and try to catch my breath.

     "Are you alright?" a voice behind me asks. I yelp and jump, my legs shaky. It's The Prophet. I shriek and back away. He just looks at me with concern. He looks so sincere. 

     "I-I don't need your help! You're a Wild One! Y-you're a sinner and you'll try to corrupt me!" I accuse. He just chuckles. 

     "If Wild Ones truly are corrupted, I believe you corrupted yourself," he responds.  _Shit._

"What are you talking about?" I feign ignorance, hoping I can convince him he's wrong. 

     "I saw your eyes at the church. You believed every word I said, you wanted to come with us. Well, what's stopping you? No one's here to punish you," he holds his hand out. I almost take it but then pull away. 

     "No! I-I'm a believer of FEAR! A-and I'll never be a Wild One!" I refuse, shaking. He just sighs. 

     "You're of age to visit the Temple, correct? The next trip is in what, two days? Go, go on that trip. See what they do to my people. Then you can decide if you are a Wild One," he offers. I just stare up at him, not sure of what to think. 

     "Fine..." I agree eventually. He smiles and holds out his hand to shake on it. I hesitate, but I take it. He shakes my hand firmly. 

     "You should get home. They're going to start worrying about you if you're gone too long. And it's dangerous for me to be close to FEAR for so long," he gives me a wide grin. "I hope to see you in two days." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily filled with things from Milieu's work, so please go check it out. I just want to disclaim that some of these ideas are not my own and I want to make sure that credit is given where credit is due.

     The Temple of FEAR is ginormous, so much bigger than I can comprehend. Staring at it makes me feel minuscule and meaningless. Something tells me it was designed that way. The rest of the group stares in awe at the sheer size of it. Using FEAR's magic, the preacher opens the door to the Temple and we all follow him inside. What I see horrifies me. The hall is lined with cells and cages. Inside Wild Ones are cramped together in spaces that are too small. Some of them are tied up and chained. They're all beaten and bruised and covered with blood. They look so weak and helpless. So skinny and like they've given up. But when I look into their eyes they haven't. They haven't given up hope, they haven't given up on the Wild Ones and God. When I make eye contact with one particular Wild One he slowly and shakily stands up and makes his way to the bars of his cell. He grabs out and reaches my shirt, pulling me towards him. 

     "You! You're different! You have to tell The Prophet about this place, what has become of us. Some of the Wild Ones here, I don't think they'll make it if we wait too much longer. Please, go to the Wild Ones, tell them about us," he whispers to me. I'm startled, but I nod. 

     "Let go of them this instant, you heathen!" the preacher shouts. The Wild One that grabbed me stares at him with hatred. The glare in his eye is so intimidating that I feel like I must back away even though the stare isn't directed at me. Instead of letting go of me, the Wild One just grabs my hands. 

     "I am no heathen!" the Wild One growls. "My name is Ronnie Radke, the Wild Ones are my best friends, and I will never give into the likes of you!" 

     A demon of FEAR appears right next to me. I have to bite my lip not to scream. It's so much more horrifying up close. A look of knowing washes across Ronnie's face and he lets go of my hand. I wonder why but before I can even finish my though the demon of FEAR uses magic to throw Ronnie against the wall. This time I do scream. Ronnie hits the wall with a sickening  _crack_ and there's blood on the wall. The other Wild Ones rush towards him and I blink back tears. But then the tears become a sigh of relief when I see Ronnie's chest move up and down, meaning he's still alive. The demon stares at me before disappearing again. 

     The rest of my group swarm me, bombarding me with questions. I don't hear any of them, my ears are ringing and everything seems to be spinning. 

     "Enough! They must be so startled. Let's continue with the visit, shall we?" the preacher finally says. The group follows after him and, after taking one last look at Ronnie, I follow after them too. 

 

     I'm running again. My legs and lungs are protesting but I don't stop. I can't stop until I reach where The Prophet had told me to meet him. I hadn't even bothered to come home. Once I had separated from the rest of the group after leaving the Temple I just started running. I ran and didn't look back. When I reach the location The Prophet's already there and when he hears my footsteps he turns around in alarm, but relaxes when he sees it's me. But quickly tenses up again when he sees how distressed I am, and holds his arms out for me. I run into them and he gives me a warm embrace. 

     "What happened?" he asks with genuine concern. No one has ever been concerned over me. I break down crying and he just rubs my back. 

     "I-it's horrible," I choke out. "T-they-"

     "No no, don't talk about it here. Please, wait until we get back to the camp. My other leaders need to hear about this," he explains. I just wipe my eyes and nod. He starts to lead me away. 

     "I was never able to ask your name," he finally says after letting me have a few moments to pull myself together. 

     "Y/n," I answer. He nods absently. 

     "Y/n... are you aware of what you have just signed yourself up for?" he asks. 

     "O-of course I am-"

     "There is  _always_ the possibility you could be captured. Always the possibility of being beaten. Always the possibility of you being  _killed_ ," he warns. Then his voice softens. "But the Wild Ones, and my other leaders, will always try our best to protect you. You will never be abandoned, by neither the Wild Ones nor God. Do you understand?"

     "Yes," I answer. 

     "Good. But, y/n, please know that me and my fellow leaders do not take blasphemy lightly. The Deviant is the one who takes care of blasphemers. I'll have The Deviant explain everything once you get there," he warns. My eyes widen and he looks over at me. 

     "I am very sorry if I am intimidating you. It's just that we are in such a bad position we cannot afford anything else to go wrong," he explains. "Our numbers are smaller than ever, FEAR has either killed or captured most of the Wild Ones. Oh, and speaking of Wild Ones, how about you go introduce yourself?" 

     He gestures towards a cluster of worn down shacks and tents all surrounding an oil rig. Upon seeing The Prophet Wild Ones slowly start to emerge and run towards him. "Prophet, where were you?" "Prophet, who is this?" "Prophet, what happened?" they all ask questions at once. The Prophet smiles at all of them and embraces them, as a real leader should. 

     "I was getting someone. This is y/n," he explains. 

     "Prophet!" someone calls out angrily. The Wild Ones quickly clear a path for this person. It's The Deviant. "Where were you? Why didn't you tell us were you were going, you were gone for so long! We almost sent out a search party. You had everyone worried sick!" 

     "I'm sorry, Deviant. I had to rescue y/n. They needed to be saved and brought to God," The Prophet leans in and whispers to The Deviant, "explain to y/n what happens to blasphemers than bring them to my quarters. They have something very important we need to discuss." The Deviant nods and gestures for me to follow him. I do so hesitantly, with a nod from The Prophet, as he turns back to the Wild Ones. 

     "So, y/n, The Prophet wants me to tell you what I do to blasphemers, huh? Well trust me, it ain't fun. For each a lie, it's a finger. Not just a small minuscule lie such as lying about what time you went to bed last night, I mean a lie as in who summoned FEAR and interrupted The Prophet's sermon. And oh god, please don't cry. If you cry I'll just cut off more. If you run out of fingers, I'll go straight for the ankles, alright? If you tell a lie, I'll give you a second chance, but there is absolutely  _no_ second chances if you harm one of your brothers or sisters of the church, got it? I'll skip the fingers and go straight for the hand. I'll cast you out and you'll be left in the desert by yourself. You'd just be lucky that The Prophet is so merciful. He says that if you truly want to repent you will find your way back to us and God will forgive you. If I could have it my way you'd be dead," he explains. I gulp. He stares me down and I realize he does not trust me. 

     "I haven't done anything, I swear," I tell him shakily. He just huffs. 

     "I just can't automatically trust anyone who used to worship the Church of FEAR. We've had too many bad run ins with "former" Church of FEAR members," he sighs. "Look, let's just get you to The Prophet's quarters so we can all learn what's going on." 

 

     The Prophet, The Destroyer, The Mystic, and The Mourner are all already in The Prophet's quarters waiting on us. The Mystic just rolls his eyes when he sees my pale face, he must know what The Deviant talked to me about.

     "Y/n, no time to waste, tell me about what happened," The Prophet says as he pulls up a chair and gestures for me to sit. The Deviant fumes and angrily sits down next to me. I realize I'm on The Prophet's right. The Deviant is his right hand man and I'm in his seat. I look at him apologetically. 

     "As soon as I walked in there all I could see where cells and cages. The cages were cramped and absolutely filled up. Some Wild Ones where even tied up and chained to the walls and to the actual cells. All of them were super weak and skinny, bruised and bloody. Then a Wild One grabbed me and said he could tell I was different. He told me to go to the Wild Ones and tell them what I've seen. He said that there are some Wild Ones that he don't think will make it if they stay there any longer. The preacher yelled at him to let go of me and the Wild One yelled at the preacher. He said his name was Ronnie, and that the Wild Ones are his best friends, and that he will never give in to FEAR. Then a demon of FEAR appeared and blasted Ronnie against the wall. i thought he was dead, but he was just injured. 

     Then the preacher took us to the second floor. There will still cages, but there were also doors that lead to different rooms. I could hear screaming coming from the rooms. Tortured screaming, it made me feel sick. He said we couldn't stay there long. Then he took us to the third floor. There was still cages, but there was also a gigantic room with a church in it. But the pews had chains on it. The preacher told us that is where they have the Wild Ones listen to sermons of FEAR. The preacher told us that is all we could see then we left, and I started running to see The Prophet," I explain. I look up at all their faces and they look horrified. The Mourner has put his head in his hands. 

     "Won't make it? Ronnie said they won't make it," The Destroyer whispers. The Mystic just shakes his head. 

     "Y/n, can you remember how to navigate the Temple?" The Deviant asks. I shake my head no. "Dammit!" he bangs his fist on the table. 

     "Deviant, leave them alone. They're obviously under a great amount of stress, and the Temple is gigantic. There is no way they could remember how to navigate it," The Prophet says. The Deviant huffs. 

     "Prophet, what will we do?" The Mourner asks. The Prophet thinks. Then all of a sudden he goes stiff and his eyes go wide. 

     "W-what's happening to him?" I ask. 

     "He's receiving a vision from God," The Destroyer explains. I watch with sick curiosity. Suddenly The Prophet groans and slumps over, almost falling out of his chair, but the others catch him. 

     "Prophet, what did you see?" The Mystic asks. 

     "We need to ready our weapons, ready the Wild Ones. More training, we need to be prepared to take over the Temple of FEAR and rescue the Wild Ones," The Prophet says confidently. 

     "B-but Prophet, are they ready?" The Destroyer asks hesitantly. 

     "It is an order from God. We must make ourselves ready. Tomorrow we start training immediately, everyone who can," The Prophet instructs. "But right now, we all need rest. Deviant, find y/n a place to stay." 

     The Deviant hides his frustration until we're outside of The Prophet's quarters.

     "Okay, listen, next time we're in there, _I_ sit on the right of The Prophet, okay? The Prophet's right hand man is  _my_ title," he fumes. I just nod. He relaxes slightly, getting that off of his chest. He sighs. "C'mon, I think Sylvester has an extra bed in their quarters." 

     The quarters in question is a run down shack with the roof looking like it's going to cave in any second. The Deviant gestures for me to walk in. I walk in hesitantly and two people stare up at me. 

     "Sylvester, Victoria, this is y/n. They're your new roommate," is all The Deviant says before walking out. I look over at them hesitantly. Luckily they both smile at me. 

     "I'm Sylvester" "I'm Victoria" they introduce themselves. 

     "Here, you have that bed," Sylvester points. I slowly walk over to it. The mattress is so worn down and dirty I'm hesitant to sit on it. 

     "It looks worse than it is. Just think of it this way. Would you rather be in one of those tents?" Victoria offers. Sylvester smirks and I smile. 

     "Thanks," I say. They just nod. 

     "So, I heard you came here with The Prophet. And that you had something important to say. What was it?" Sylvester asks. 

     "I think The Prophet wants to wait," I admit. 

     "Awww damn," Victoria frowns. "I wanted to know now." 

     "Victoria be quiet," Sylvester scolds. "The Prophet obviously has a reason for wanting to wait. Now c'mon, y/n looks so tired. Let's get them some food and let them sleep." 

     That night I struggled to fall asleep. With the unfamiliar air of the desert and the uncertainty of my future, I stare out the window at the moon until I finally fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I decided to use my own ideas of how the Wild Ones take care of themselves. This isn't addressed in Legion of the Black so I decided to go with what I thought they might do.
> 
> Also I'm extremely sorry that this chapter is later than I meant for it to be. It was just extremely hard for me to write it, and I still don't think it's my best work, but I just can't think of anything else. I tried and tried to write it over and over again, but I was never fully pleased with the result, so please excuse if this isn't as good as previous chapters. 
> 
> I might post another chapter today, too, to make up for not posting one yesterday

     I wake up in a place I don't recognize. I bolt up and quickly realize that I'm the Temple. I don't know how I got here, but I know I'm here. I start to panic. Did the preacher find out I was missing and send someone to get me? Did the Wild Ones not trust me? I start to panic and pull on the door, but I know it won't work. I tug and push, but it won't budge. I start sobbing. I look all around me and the Wild Ones are staring up at me with blank and expecting eyes, as though I'm supposed to do something to help them. Don't they realize I'm as helpless as them?

     "Y/n!" someone calls out my name. I start to panic. Another person needs my help. "Y/n!" 

     I bolt up in bed, relieved but terrified it was just a nightmare. The Deviant stares down at me, looking slightly annoyed but mostly... concerned. 

     "Y/n it was just a nightmare," he tells me. "The Prophet said we should let you sleep in today, but obviously that didn't end up doing you any good, huh?" 

     "Why did  _you_ come and wake me up?" I ask. I'm confused, I thought he hated me. 

     "Doesn't matter who the person is I can't just sit by while they scream. Besides, I thought FEAR might've shown up or something," he explains. "Plus your quarters are close to mine so I could hear you clear as day, and the sound of someone screaming isn't exactly the most pleasant sound in the world." 

     "Where's everyone else?" I look around, but Victoria and Sylvester aren't here. 

     "At breakfast. I'll send Sylvester down and they can give you clothes and show you were to wash yourself," he doesn't even bother to say goodbye before walking out. I blink, absolutely confused at what just happened. The Deviant just showed concern for me... at least I know he cares a little bit. 

     I stretch and rub the sleep out of my eyes and by the time I'm getting out of bed Sylvester walks in holding some clothes for me. 

     "Here, I'll show you were to wash up," Sylvester leads me out of our quarters and to a cluster of shacks surrounding a well. "Take one of these buckets, fill it with water, and there's soap in the shacks. No, there isn't shampoo or conditioner or any of that shit. We aren't that luxurious. So use the soap for your hair as well if you like we don't care" They point. "The camp fire is that way and that's where we'll all eating breakfast. Meet us there when you're done."  

I walk over to the well and find old, raggedy cloths and I assume that's what I'm supposed to use to dry off. I fill the bucket with water and make my way to one of the shacks. It's cramped and stuffy inside, but I suck it up. I chose this life and I'm not going to bitch about it. Besides, being cared about and protected here is better off than being scared and punished back in town. I quickly wash myself and finally take a look at the clothes Sylvester had given me. They're all black, as is usual with the Wild Ones, and they're all torn up and tattered. They're obviously very old and haven't been treated well, but that's what a lot of things around here look like. I put them on and the pants and shoes are a little too big for me. But there's nothing I can do about that. 

     I go to where Sylvester said to meet them and Victoria waves me over. "We saved food for you," she says and hands me a plate. "A little birdie told us that The Deviant was seen going in and out of the quarters while you were in there. What happened?" she giggles. 

     "He woke me up," I tell them. Victoria frowns. That's not as interesting as she had hoped. 

     "Told you it wasn't a big deal," Sylvester says. Victoria just sticks her tongue out. 

     "Wild Ones," The Prophet calls out. Everyone immediately hushes and looks up at The Prophet, standing on a rock to make himself more elevated. "I received a message from God yesterday." The Wild Ones immediately start to murmur amongst themselves. One quick glare from The Deviant shuts them up. "God has told us that we must rescue our brothers and sisters from the Temple of FEAR sooner than expected. This means more training, no time to be lazy, understand? We must train and prepare everyday. The Wild Ones trapped in the Temple need our help as soon as possible, so after you're done eating everyone immediately prepare for training. There will be no messing around until our brothers and sisters are safe with us, where God is able to protect them again, do you understand?" The Prophet's voice is so serious, so solemn, that it sends a shiver through the crowd. The Prophet steps down from the rock and there's hushed whispers.

     "This is serious, oh my god," Victoria stares at Sylvester and me with wide eyes. "We're going to storm the Temple? But we're outnumbered!"

      "Outnumbered, maybe, but we have God on our side," a voice says behind us that makes us jump. We whirl around and The Mystic plops himself right down next to me. "The Deviant told us about what happened this morning, y/n." Victoria and Sylvester look confused. Victoria raises an eyebrow suggestively. 

     "I don't want to talk about it," I mutter. The Mystic looks at me understandingly. 

     "Listen, y/n, this sort of thing is not uncommon for people who see FEAR. It's what they do. They insert literal fear into you so they show up in your subconscious. They're terrifying and they know it. If things get too bad don't be afraid to talk to one of us about it, okay?" He offers. I smile and nod, feeling a bit more comfortable. He returns the smile before getting up to talk to another group of Wild Ones. 

 

     I wish I could have captured The Deviant's face on a picture when he saw that I'm in his training group. He looks annoyed, exasperated, and slightly embarrassed. The Destroyer laughs at him which then causes The Deviant to smack him on the head. This must have been done on purpose by the others. 

    "Whatever, c'mon guys let's go. The Prophet's right, no time to waste," he says as he leads us away. I look at the other Wild Ones, they're not as uncomfortable as I am. 

     "Every follower of God has magic in their own sort of way. But it's only a small amount. The only reason The Prophet, Mystic, Mourner, Destroyer, and I are able to use this magic so powerfully is because God chose us to carry out His message. Your best way of defense and attack is not magic, it's fighting," he picks up a makeshift weapon from the stack. "Fighting FEAR won't be easy, even with God on our side. They all have powerful magic and we are outnumbered. You must have total faith in God and your fighting skills if we want to be victorious," he explains. I look down at my makeshift weapon made of stone and wood. I don't like the way it fits in my hands. 

     "You, come here," he instructs. A Wild One I don't know the name of steps up. "There are some people here who have never fought before. Demonstrate with me." The Wild One immediately swings at The Deviant and The Deviant dodges, using magic to attack the Wild One. The Wild one dodges as well and strikes again at The Deviant. Everyone else is used to it, but I'm absolutely in awe. They make it look so easy, but I know it won't be. 

    "Notice how they're quick on their toes and never miss a step. They're aware of their surroundings while only being focused on their target," The Deviant says effortlessly as he dodges the Wild One's attacks. But suddenly the Wild One catches him off guard and nicks his cheek. Everyone gasps but The Deviant smiles proudly and gestures for the Wild One to go back to the group. 

     The Deviant teaches us how to properly hold the weapon while also making sure each weapon is right for us. Some of us are more fit for axes, some for swords, some for maces. Someone even shows up with a baseball bat with nails. The Deviant just smirks at the wide array before making sure we all know which way to properly hold it and swing. 

     "Here, y/n, you're doing fine but instead do it like this," his voice isn't friendly, I realize that even if he is concerned for me he still doesn't trust me. He takes my hand and moves it. I blush and I notice he's slightly blushing as well. "And swing like this," he moves my hand with his and shows me how to do it. 

     "Okay," I blush and he nods before moving onto the next person. The Wild One next to me turns towards me and smirks. 

     "Something going on between you two, huh?" he asks. 

     "What? No!" I protest. 

     "I'm right next to y/n, I can still hear you," The Deviant says while fixing the person's swing. The Wild One next to me just laughs. 

     "I'm Sam. You're y/n, I heard The Deviant say so," he introduces. "You know, I never was one for swinging weapons myself. I'd rather just sit on the sidelines and stay out of it. The Prophet thinks that he can make us train and prepare with no warning beforehand, I think he's crazy. " 

     "Enough with the fucking small talk and just practice," The Deviant calls out while helping another person, a hint of anger in his voice. This just earns another laugh from Sam. Suddenly Sam is blasted with a small blast of magic, knocking him over and leaving a small cut on his forehead. "I said to practice. We can't mess around!" The Deviant says angrily. Everyone pauses and stares. Sam just stands up and glares at The Deviant. 

     "Oh come on, man, chill out. We're just having a little fun, aren't we y/n?" he asks. 

     "Don't drag y/n into this, it's your fault you can't take this seriously," The Deviant snarls at how disrespectful Sam is being. "Your brothers and sisters are being  _abused_ and they're  _dying_ inside the Temple of FEAR, and you think we can just sit around and joke? We have an order from God Himself, and you're acting like this is just another day of messing around!" 

     "Not my fault The Prophet has a stick up his ass and can't let us have any fun. I mean, does he really think we can win?" Sam asks. This earns a gasp from everyone else and I stare in horror. The Deviant's eyes are full of rage as he blasts Sam with an even bigger blast of magic. 

    "Don't you  _EVER_ disrespect The Prophet, do you hear me? He received a message from God, and if you can't believe that then you go back to FEAR!" he snarls.

    Sam mutters under his breath "Maybe I will if they'll be the winning side."

     "Deviant! What's going on?" The Mourner rushes over. 

     "We seem have a blasphemer," The Deviant snarls. The Mourner immediately turns to face Sam and Sam tries to punch him, but The Mourner grabs his arm and twists it to where Sam is defenseless. 

     "Everyone, go take a break. Go eat. We'll deal with Sam," The Deviant and The Mourner grab Sam and drag him off, but Sam isn't making it easy. He's struggling the whole way. I don't realize how shaky my legs are until I collapse to my knees. The Wild Ones walk over and help me up. "Don't worry" "The Deviant will take care of him" "Everything will be okay" they tell me. I nod and we all go over to the campfire for food. 

 

     Training continues as usual, and by the end of the day The Deviant tells me I've practically perfected my swing, but I just need to practice a bit more. I'm sore and tired, and super thankful to lie down on my dirty mattress. 

     "Sylvester?" I ask. They make a noise of acknowledgement. "We will defeat FEAR, right?" 

    "Of course we will. Now get some sleep. You can't sleep in anymore."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys a short chapter to make up for not updating yesterday :)

     "Y/n, I need you to see me after training is over," The Deviant tells me, distracting me from my sparring partner, allowing them to make a hit on me. I wince at the scratch and The Deviant sighs. 

     "Oh, okay," my mind is racing. Why does he need to see me? What could he possibly want? My partner looks at me with a suggestive look. "Don't," I warn. The Wild Ones keep saying there's something going on between me and The Deviant. Don't they see that he hates me? 

     I must admit, The Deviant is attractive and can be kind when he wants to be, but when it comes down to it he's angry and full of rage. Small things can tick him off and he can become violent over little things. He doesn't trust me at all, despite all my efforts. I've warmed up to him, but he hasn't warmed up to me. The Destroyer told me it's no big deal and that he's like that with all Wild Ones who used to be believers in FEAR. But I feel like there's another reason, but I can't tell what. I'm brought back to reality after my partner makes another swipe at me, which I quickly dodge. I've been getting better at this. I'm not  _great_ , but I'm definitely showing improvement. 

     After training I hesitantly approach The Deviant, who's watching the other Wild Ones leave with his arms crossed. He turns to me. "Y/n, you're showing great improvement, which is good, but your aim still needs some work. Come on, I'll help you." he gestures to one of the crude dummies we've built and we make our way towards it. 

     "Alright, position your weapon, now aim for one of the weak spots," he instructs. I do as I'm told. "Look, see? You hit it, but your swipe was crude and left you exposed. If your opponent had moved they could have avoided it easily and maimed you. Here, do this," he takes my weapon and demonstrates. "Feet positioned like this, back straight, now strike." I do it again. "Yeah, there you go, that's it. But see, when you do that, your hand slides so you're not holding it properly. Here," he hesitates before grabbing my hand and wrapping his arm around me, showing my how to keep my grip while striking. I blush at the close contact. "Just like that." I copy as he had shown me and he smiles. A genuine smile, one he's never given me before. "You've got it, y/n!" I can't help but smile back, but then I yawn. He frowns slightly. "Y/n, I've noticed you've been extremely tired, lately. Is something wrong?" I hesitate, but decide to tell him. 

     "I keep having nightmares. Of FEAR, of people I care about dying, I hardly sleep anymore, but when I do I just wake up feeling more tired than I did before," I explain. He nods absently. 

     "Y/n, if I may ask, why did you leave the Church of Fear and come to the Wild Ones?" he asks. 

      "Well... a few years ago I saw you guys. You saved my neighbor from being taken away. You fascinated me ever since and I researched you. I realized I was starting to believe so I stopped and started devoting myself to FEAR so that I won't get punished. But then you all showed up at my church and The Prophet spoke, and I found myself believing every word he said. The Prophet found me, later, and told me to join him, but I was hesitant. So The Prophet told me to go to the Temple and make up my mind. And what I saw was so horrifying I realized that is not the proper way a religion should work. So I joined you guys, and lately I've realized I never actually stopped believing in God, I just thought I did," I explain. He nods. 

     "Y/n, I haven't been treating you fair. I've been letting person feelings get in the way and causing me to judge you unfairly. I realize, now, that you are a devoted believer in God, and that I should treat you the same as any Wild One," he admits. I smile at this and he gives me a smile back, but then a bit of an evil smirks. "And that means keep drilling until I know for a fact you've got it down."

     "Oh come on!" I protest, but I'm laughing. He laughs back and gestures for me to continue, so I do, but I don't mind. The Deviant trusts me, we're on good terms now, and that's all that matters. 

     


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, and I'm sorry for that :(  
> I just really struggled trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. Maybe I'll have more inspiration tomorrow.

     It's been almost a month since the incident with Sam, and the rumors are flying. Sam hasn't been seen, since, so everyone suspects that he's been banished out to the desert. When The Prophet is asked about it he just shakes his head and refuses to give a proper answer. The nightmares are getting worse, and knowing that Sam is out there and could hurt us, tell FEAR about us, doesn't help. The nightmares have gotten so bad that Sylvester and Victoria wake me up almost every night telling me that I'm screaming in my sleep. It's become routine now. But now Sylvester and Victoria are gone, going on a mission to visit Wild Ones in the city for supplies. They're not expected to come back until tomorrow. So now I just lay in bed, fighting sleep. But despite my trying, my eyes get heavy and I do eventually fall asleep. 

     "Y/n," a voice hisses. "Y/n." I sit up in bed and let my eyes adjust to the dark. I almost scream but the person puts their hand over my mouth. "Y/n, it's me, Sam. Remember? The Deviant and The Mourner unfairly punished me, look at what The Deviant did to me." he holds up his hand to show two missing fingers and I try to escape, but his grip with his other hand is too strong. "Do you think this was fair, y/n? Saying that I committed blasphemy just because I have faith in the religion with bigger numbers? I talked to the preacher, y/n. He said you can come back now and beg for forgiveness. They won't punish you if you come back now. He says you've just been brainwashed. Come back now, with me," he offers. I shake my head and kick him the best I can. "Oh that's it," he snarls and runs after me. I run out the door of my quarters. I try to call out for help but Sam tackles me to the ground. 

     "Really, y/n? You spent your whole  _life_ devoted to FEAR, are you really just going to throw all of that away?" he asks. I struggle against him. "Fine. The preacher's orders were if you won't repent then I kill you and then tell him the location of the rest of the Wild Ones." my eyes widen and I struggle against him. Then I remember that The Deviant's quarters are close to mine and I get an idea. With all my strength I push him off me and run. 

     I run to The Deviant's quarters and bang on the door. "Deviant!" I call out. Then Sam drags me away and puts a blade up to my throat. 

     "Oh you've really done it now," he growls. He begins to cut but then he's blasted away by magic. 

     "I knew I should've killed you," The Deviant says with such rage that it scares even me. Sam lets go of me and I feel my neck. There's a small bit of blood. Sam makes his way towards The Deviant and slashes. The Deviant dodges and tries to blast Sam with magic, but Sam also dodges. They both try to attack the other, but both keep dodging. Then Sam manages to take The Deviant by surprise and cut his face. I see The Prophet run towards us and he blasts Sam with magic. The Prophet and The Deviant team up and manage to knock Sam unconscious. The Prophet stares down at Sam with a look of disappointment. 

     "I truly thought he could've been saved," he says sadly. The Mystic walks over and just throws Sam over his shoulders.

     "Deviant, you take care of y/n real quick. We'll keep watch over Sam, then you and Prophet can decide what to do with him," he says. The Deviant nods and makes his way towards me. 

     "Are you alright?" he asks. I can't answer, I'm shaking too much. Tears fall down my face and I can't stop them. He picks me up and takes me into his quarters, laying me on his bed. "Let me see your neck." he gently tilts my head with two fingers and takes a look. He then moves to a chest and pulls out a cloth and a vial of some liquid. "This will sting," he warns before pouring some of the liquid on the cloth and pressing it to my neck. I wince and he looks at me apologetically. 

     "Thank you," I choke out. He takes the cloth away and nods. 

     "Don't thank me, there's nothing to thank me for. I was just doing what any sane person would do," he tells me. He digs through the chest and finds some bandage for me and gently wraps it around my throat, making sure it's not tight. He notices I'm still shaking and while I'm not crying as hard, tears still slide down my cheeks. He stares down at me and I stare up at him and our eyes lock. His eyes are so pretty and I feel like I could get lost in them forever. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

     "I guess you can still hear me, huh?" I ask sheepishly. He nods. 

     "It terrifies me every time, but Sylvester and Victoria always seem to be there for you," he tells me. 

     "It terrifies you?" I question. 

     "I hate hearing you like that, so helpless and horrified. Sometimes I wish it could be me comforting you," he admits. 

     "I'm not ready to go back to my quarters, I'm not sure if I can sleep after that without having a nightmare," I tell him. He nods understandingly. 

     "It's alright, you sleep there. I'll just room with someone else," he offers. He starts to leave. 

     "No!" I say quickly, a bit more alarmed than I meant to say, and grab his wrist. "I-I don't want to be by myself." 

     "Oh, um... you wouldn't mind, then, if I...?" he can't finish his question, so I just shake my head. He makes his way back over and I scoot over so he can get under the covers too. I can feel his body heat and hear him breathing and it comforts me. I close my eyes and for once I'm not terrified to fall asleep. 

     

     Sunday is the day we all get to sleep in, because it is God's day and we deserve to rest. Instead of having a sermon in the morning The Prophet will have his sermon in the afternoon. I wake up to sun coming in through the windows, and The Deviant still asleep next to me. He looks so peaceful asleep, so innocent. All that anger he has during the day is absent on his face and I take it all in, not wanting to forget how he looks like this. Suddenly he groans and stretches, opening his eyes and sees me. 

     "Oh, did I wake you?" I ask, thinking maybe me moving may have woken him up. 

     "No," his voice is husky with sleep and it's really cute. "Don't worry."

     "Okay, good. I would've felt bad if I did," I tell him. 

     "So, no nightmares," he comments. 

     "Oh yeah... no nightmares," I say in surprise. I'm not used to feeling so awake, I'm not used to waking up feeling more tired than before. He smiles and stretches some more. 

     "Go ahead and get ready in your own quarters, Sylvester and Victoria should be back. I have to go take care of Sam," he tells me. I nod solemnly. I'm about to leave before I turn back around. 

     "Thank you, for letting me stay," I tell him. 

     "Yeah, it was no problem," he tells me. I give him a friendly smile which he returns before I make my way back to my own quarters. I know Sylvester and Victoria are going to give me an earful when they find out what happened. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

     I sit on one of the metal walkways of the oil rig, looking down at the Wild Ones walking past. They're talking, fake wrestling. It's such a nice scene, it's a distraction from the serious reality looming over all of our heads. Every day as more and more time is spent training The Prophet gets more and more distressed, apparently getting more and more visions from God, each one more disturbing than the last. He's now seeing what I saw, he's becoming unstable. The others decided that we need to raid the Temple soon or else The Prophet might become so distressed he does something horrible to himself or others. 

     I'm so distracted by my thoughts that I don't hear someone stomping up the metal stairs and making their way towards me. I don't even notice them sit down next to me. 

     "Penny for your thoughts?" The Deviant suddenly says, making me jump. He looks at me apologetically. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming."

     "I'm just thinking about the future... what will happen," I admit. He frowns slightly before resting his hands and head on one of the old metal bars, dangling his legs next to mine. 

     "The Prophet sleeps a lot. He can't deal with the stress of knowing that every day is a day longer the Wild Ones in the Temple must suffer," his voice sounds so broken. He sees me looking in a different direction than him, staring out at the vast desert. "You've never properly explored the desert, huh?" 

     "No," I admit. "This is the first place I've ever been to outside the city," I admit. He nods absently. 

     "There isn't anything out there. Just... sand. And rocks. Quite boring," he tells me. 

     "What's beyond the desert, though?" I ask. He just shrugs. 

     "I think the desert is endless. But sometimes while going on search parties we'll come across ruins and shambles of things once there. Old buildings, old items. It's kind of... disorienting, honestly. Knowing that once this wasn't just a wasteland and that there were people here who had no idea what was going to happen to them..." his mind wonders and his voice trails off. I bump him slightly with my leg to bring him back to me. He smiles at me, staring at me like I'm the most interesting thing he's ever seen. 

     "You know, y/n," he admits, sounding slightly upset. "You don't need anymore personal training sessions with me. You're doing just fine now. One of the best, actually." 

     "Well um... just one more?" I suggest. "Just to make sure that I really do have everything down." 

     He looks at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Of course. Just to make sure." I smirk slightly. I shift myself, trying to make myself more comfortable, and end up draping one of my legs over his. I watch his reaction but he doesn't make me move it so I stay in this position. Our legs tangled up and watching the other Wild Ones. It's so peaceful. I almost forget about the uncertain and horrifying future. Almost as though The Deviant can read my troubling thoughts, he reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze. He tries to pull his hand away but I intertwine our fingers instead. He doesn't protest. 

     "Y/n... no one is supposed to know this but I guess you're an exception..." he begins hesitantly. "I killed Sam. There was no other way to keep the Wild Ones safe, to keep  _you_ safe. I... I really hope this doesn't effect the way you see me." 

     "Sam tried to kill me. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead. You did what you had to do," I tell him. He just nods. This is The Deviant I know. He feels no remorse for killing Sam. He's only acting so uncertain because he's concerned for my reaction, not for his deeds. He would kill a thousand more men for his cause, and we both know it. 

     "Deviant, it's getting late. Should we start training now?" I suggest. He looks up at the position of the sun and notices it's beginning to set. 

     "Oh, yes, we should. We shouldn't stay out too late at night or we'd freeze," he agrees and we begin to make our way towards the training grounds. I haven't let go of his hand. I take my weapon and ready myself at the dummy and The Deviant watches intently. I get an idea and smirk to myself. I do what I did the very first session, making a crude swipe. He must catch on to what I'm doing because I just hear him chuckle. 

    "No, no. You're leaving yourself exposed. Here, do this," he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me, positioning me the right way. I do as told but let my hand slip like the first time. He pretends to sigh exasperatedly. "Here, now this way," he takes my hands and stands right behind me. I can feel his chest moving up and down as he breaths. We move together and I hit the dummy. "Just like that." 

    I turn around and gaze up at him and he gazes down at me. There's a gleam in his eye that I've never seen before. We're so close, our chests are touching. I think about backing up but something about the way he's looking at me stops me. He gently takes the weapon from my hand and drops it to the ground before cradling my face with his hands. They're rough and calloused, but I don't mind. We stare up at each other and I surprise myself by making the first move. I lean over and kiss him. 

    He's shocked. He doesn't kiss back for a few seconds before relaxing and pulling me closer, somehow. His hands wrap around my waist and we just kiss for God knows how long. Because who knows if we will be able to after storming the Temple of FEAR.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to the actual events of Legion of the Black! (with some creative liberties)

     The Deviant and I are woken up with a jolt as someone bangs loudly on our door. I had started sleeping in The Deviant's quarters after the kiss and after realizing that he helps my nightmares go away. He groans and gets up to open the door. The Mourner stands there, looking pale and disgruntled. 

     "Get dressed. Y/n too. Meet us at The Prophet's quarters," is all he says before shutting The Deviant's door and leaving both of us startled. The Deviant just stares at the door for a few seconds trying to register what just happened. He looks back at me and shrugs and we both get dressed and make our way towards The Prophet's quarters. When we walk in all eyes are on us and The Prophet stares at me with a look of absolute distress. 

     "Y/n, surely there must be an explanation for this," he whines. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess. The Deviant was right, he hasn't been taking these visions well.

     "What are you talking about?" I'm alarmed. I have no idea what he's talking about. 

     "God sent me another vision. He... He showed me you with FEAR. Why would you betray us, y/n? Why in the world would you do that?" he's almost lost it now and The Mystic has to roughly squeeze his shoulder to keep him calm. 

      "What!?" The Deviant freaks out and backs away from me. A look of utter betrayal masks his face. 

      "I would never! I-I haven't been planning to go back! I'm so happy here, I believe in God, I would never go back! I-I..." my voice trails off and I can't help but start crying. This answer just leaves The Prophet more confused and he tugs on his hair, groaning. 

      "Y/n, God is never wrong!" The Deviant growls. 

      "I know he isn't! B-but, I would never betray you guys, I-I..." we're all interrupted by The Prophet tensing up again and his eyes widening. We're all silent and watch The Prophet. He slouches over and The Destroyer catches him. 

      "I need to leave. Immediately," is all he says before running out. 

      "Shit what's he going to do?" The Mourner hisses under his breath before running after The Prophet. 

      The Deviant is giving me the same distrusting look he had given me the first time we'd met. It breaks my heart. "Just... go talk with Sylvester and Victoria, y/n." he refuses to make eye contact. I just nod before solemnly walking over to Victoria and Sylvester's quarters. They see how distressed I am and immediately rush me in, sitting me down. 

     "What happened? Did The Deviant break your heart? Did he hurt you? God, we'll kill him," Sylvester says. I shake my head. 

     "N-no, it's not that. I... I don't want to talk about it," I tell them. 

     "Y/n, you should rest. Sylvester and I are going to get food. We'll bring some to you," Victoria offers. I just nod and they both get up and leave. I sit on the bed and pull my knees up to my chest. Then I start to overthink. 

      _Why would I ever betray the Wild Ones? Was it a sign? Will I tell FEAR where they are?_ I come to a sick realization that FEAR is stronger than us. They're bigger, they're stronger. They have the advantage. A thought I hadn't thought in over a month looms in my head  _How can something you've known your whole life be wrong? This is just a group of people out in the desert. FEAR has a temple, has demons, something you can see._

I smack myself for thinking such a thing. When Sylvester and Victoria come back in I can't bear to look them in the eye. I am ashamed. I just take the food and stare down at my lap. They talk to each other in hushed whispers. I can tell I'm concerning them, but I don't care right now. We hear commotion outside and run to the door. The Prophet is walking past holding someone in his arms and Wild Ones follow behind him. We follow too, fearing the worst about the person. He gets to the center of the camp and sets them down on the ground. We all stare in horror when we realize they're  _dead_. The other leaders slowly appear behind The Prophet and he looks up at the Wild Ones mournfully. 

     "Start digging. We're going to give them a proper funeral." We spread out, some of us digging and some of us grabbing wood to build a structure for them. Using what we've dug as support for the structure, we place down the wood as a structure for the body. Someone comes with cloth and we wrap up the body and set them down on the structure. The Mystic walks up silently and we all just watch. He summons fire magic and sets it to the body, igniting it. The structure catches fire and we all just stare. We watch and don't say anything. Some tears fall down some of our faces. No one moves. No one speaks. 

     "This Wild One cannot die in vain. We will go to the Temple in the next few days or I'll be damned! Get your weapons ready, prepare the flags, prepare your masks," The Prophet says after who knows how long of watching. There's a cheer of agreement and a buzz in the air. I just stare at the body. A stronger religion did this. 

 

     I'm back in my old quarters with Sylvester and Victoria and none of us can sleep. We all just sit on Victoria's bed and think. We don't share our thoughts or say anything, but the presence of the other two is comforting to all of us. 

     There's screaming. There's screaming and we can hear people running. We open our door to find demons of FEAR in our camp, grabbing Wild Ones and dragging them off. I try to go fight them but Sylvester pulls me back. 

     "There's no time! We got to run!' 

     "We can't just leave the other Wild Ones!" I protest. Sylvester looks at me with a look of distress and I understand that there really is nothing we can do. Our weapons are all stored away, and none of us can use magic like the leaders. Sylvester, Victoria, and I run away, but suddenly we hear Victoria shriek and she isn't next to me. I whirl around and Victoria is in the grasp of one of the demon's. Sylvester screams and I do something stupid. I run towards the demon and try to tug it's arm off of Victoria. I almost succeed before another one grabs me and we're carried away. I glance back at Sylvester to signal for them to run before struggling against the demon. It uses magic against me so that I am weak. I just look over at Victoria. She tries to mask her horror with anger. 

     The preacher is there with a cell to carry us off in. He sees me and we make eye contact. Oh fuck. We're thrown into the cell with the rest of the Wild Ones and the door is slammed shut. A Wild One panics and starts banging on the door screaming. "Can anyone hear us? Prophet, Deviant! Destroyer, Mystic, Mourner, anybody!" We join in, even though it's in vain. Then we start to pray as we feel the cell lurch and we all know we're being taken to the Temple. 

     If the Temple had been intimidating the first time I saw it, it is absolutely terrifying now. The large structure looms over us as to say we are useless. We can never win. We're lead inside and FEAR starts roughly throwing us into the already cramped cages. Some of them are dragged off, they scream and struggle, knowing what is going to happen to them. Before I can be put into a cell the preacher grabs me and forces me to watch the fate of the other Wild Ones. I feel weak. I realize that FEAR is almost unbeatable. FEAR is strong. FEAR alone built this large temple, with all it's twists and turns and hallways. Thinking about this large Temple, I realize that FEAR truly is the stronger religion. 

     "Please forgive me, I was brainwashed by the Wild Ones," I drop to my knees and clutch onto his cloak. "I must put my trust in FEAR, I can't allow myself to be brainwashed again." I begin to choke up as the preacher grabs my arm and pulls me up. He just stares at me, he seems to be able to stare into my soul. 

     "We can discuss this in the church," is all he says before leading me off.

     "How could you do this, y/n!" Victoria yells angrily. "You're a traitor! We trusted you, The Deviant trusted you! Damn you, y/n!" 

     I just block out her words. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, I feel like, and I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. If you guys want, I'll post another chapter today. But I'm going to need your opinions :)

     The church of FEAR feels alien to me, as though it's my first time ever being here. The atmosphere is cold and uncomfortable. I shiver as the preacher drags me over to a backroom and sits me down. His glare makes me want to shrink down. 

     "Do you truly want to repent?" he asks. I don't trust myself with words so I just nod. "Why would you run away in the first place?"

     "I... I didn't feel like I had a choice. Every time The Prophet spoke, I felt like I  _had_ to believe. Almost as though I was being controlled or brainwashed," I admit. He thinks for a moment. 

     "Why did you decide to repent?"

     "While I was with the Wild Ones I saw things, and I learned things. This made me realize that FEAR is stronger than the Wild Ones, greatly outnumbers them. The Wild Ones are just a group in the desert. FEAR has a temple, has churches," I explain. The preacher thinks, tapping his fingers on the table. 

     "You do realize you still have to be punished for your sins, right?" his voice is cold. I don't make eye contact with him for fear I'll break. "I need to go discuss some things. You stay put and don't move a  _muscle._ " As soon as he's out of the room and I hear the door click I jump up and start searching through drawers. I'm so lucky that he dragged me back here, what I'm looking for has to be in here. I rummage through until I finally find it. A map with the preachers writing on it, indicating the purpose of each floor and room in the Temple.  _Bingo_. I fold it up and shove it inside my pocket. I sit myself down just in time as the preacher walks back in. 

     "You must be punished for your sins in the Temple, as all sinners must. But since you want to repent you will not stay there forever, as the other Wild Ones shall. Now get up, I have to take you back there," I slowly stand up but he doesn't like my pace so he grabs me and forces me to move faster, dragging me into another cell to transport me to the Temple. Once at the Temple he shoves me to a demon who shoves me into a cell. The other Wild Ones glare at me, but look confused, wondering what I'm doing back here. I look up and see I'm in the same cell as Victoria. I'm relieved to see her but she looks furious. Making her way through the crowded cell, she stands in front of me and slaps me across the face. 

     "I deserve that," I admit. 

     "You're dam right you deserve that! You betrayed us, left us! You abandoned God! And you think you can-" she stops when I pull the map out of my pocket. "Oh." 

     "So you went to The Prophet after all, huh?" I hear a voice behind me. I whirl around and it's Ronnie. I almost cry in relief to see he's okay, albeit banged up and bruised. 

     "Yeah, I did. See, Victoria, I had to lie about it because it's the only way I could get to the church and get the map. There's no way The Prophet and the others would be able to navigate this place, otherwise," I explain. 

     "We need to get you out of here. That's our only hope," Ronnie says. 

     "But how? We don't anything to pick the lock, and FEAR will capture them immediately if they escape," Victoria points out. 

     "Wait, I'm not leaving you guys here! We should all escape together," I say. Ronnie just shakes his head. 

     "Some of the people here are in too bad of a shape, they wouldn't get very far without being caught again. Besides, so many people would just slow you down. You need to get to The Prophet as soon as possible," Ronnie explains. 

     "Here," a random Wild One says, holding up a BVB Pentagram to Victoria. "I've never had a chance to use it, but now y/n can use it for their safety."

     "Y/n, this will ward of FEAR. If a demon of FEAR approaches you, hold it up to them and they cannot touch you. But we still need to figure out how to pick the lock," everyone is trying to think of something. 

     "Hey, guys," a Wild One from across the hallway in a different cell calls our attention. They do their best to toss something into our cell. Ronnie catches it. 

     "A bobby pin. This will work perfectly!" Ronnie immediately starts to work on the lock, looking out for FEAR. He opens the cell door. "Y/n, run!"

     I run out of the cell and FEAR shows up in front of me. I hold up the BVB pentagram and it flickers, the BVB pentagram makes it weak. I hold it closer and it completely disappears and I run out. I escape from the Temple and start running. I hear cheering from inside the temple. But I don't look back and I just keep running. I run faster than I ever have before. I have to make it to the Wild Ones camp. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter. I just wanted to save the *big* stuff for another chapter.

     There were times when I had to stop running. I would pause for a few minutes to take a breath and start walking so I could pace myself. But once I got even a little bit of strength back I would start running. I knew this was urgent, this is possibly the most important thing I will ever do in my life. I see the camp and start running faster. Some Wild Ones see me and run towards me, helping me keep my balance when I almost collapse from exhaustion. They call out for the leaders and they run towards me. I try to stand up and face them but I'm so exhausted The Deviant has to grab me to help me keep my balance. 

     "I had to... fake it.... to get this..." I breathe out. I hand The Prophet the map and his eyes widen as he stares at it. The Deviant looks at me with relief and pride, a gigantic smile on his face. "I'm sorry...." 

     "Y/n don't be sorry, this is incredible!" The Destroyer tells me. "This is exactly what we needed."

     "How did you escape the Temple?" The Mourner asks. 

     "A Wild One gave me this to ward of FEAR," I show off the BVB pentagram, "and another used a bobby pin to pick the lock. Then I ran here." 

     "Everyone," The Prophet announces, his voice booming. Everyone turns to him and the Wild Ones that haven't come out from their quarters crawls out and surrounds us. "Tomorrow we will storm the Temple! No more waiting, no more hiding! We'll save our brothers and sisters and we'll carry out the word of God!" There's a cheer from the Wild Ones. I smile and The Deviant picks me up bridal style. 

     "The only reason he's waiting until tomorrow is because  _you_ need to rest," he tells me and sets me on his bed.

     "Don't wait for me," I mumble, almost passing out immediately as soon as my head hits the pillow.

     "We must. God sent you to us, so you must be with us to carry out His plan," he explains. I just nod sleepily.

     "I'll wake you up later so you can eat, then you can go back to bed," he pushes the hair out of my face. I just yawn and close my eyes.

 

     I'm woken up to The Deviant holding a glass of water and a plate. I take the water gratefully.

     "You really scared me, y/n. I thought you truly had betrayed us," he admits. 

     "I'm sorry. I should've told you," I tell him. I feel bad about this whole mess. 

     "But it's alright. You didn't abandon God, or us, and you helped us out so much. This map is the last key we need to saving the Wild Ones trapped in the Temple. Y/n, this is huge," he explains. I smile and he smiles back. 

     "I won't be able to join you in bed, so don't stay up waiting for me, okay? I must be with the others studying the map," he tells me. 

     "Aw but what if my nightmares come back?" I ask. 

     "Somehow I feel like you'll be okay," he gives me a reassuring smile and I can't help but believe him. 

     "Why don't you go console Sylvester, if you're not feeling tired," he tells me. "I think seeing you would be good for them." I nod and slowly get up. My legs feel like jelly and are sore from running so much. The Deviant tries to get up to help me but I wave him off. I can make it. I slowly walk out and go to my old quarters. I knock and Sylvester opens up. I don't even have time to say anything before they hug me, almost knocking me down. 

     "You asshole! You couldn't at least have said hi when you first got here? Now tell me everything, how'd you get out?" they bombard me with questions and drag me inside. They sit me down and stare at me intently. 

     "I had to fake that I wanted to repent to FEAR. The preacher took me to the church, where I stole the map. He told me I still had to be punished for my sins so I was taken back to the Temple. When I got there Victoria slapped me," I hear Sylvester snicker, "and then the rest of the Wild Ones and I came up with a plan. We used a BVB pentagram to ward off FEAR and someone had a bobby pin. So when I got free I just ran. That's why I was so exhausted and went to sleep so soon after I got here," I explain. They just nod. 

     "So Victoria's okay?" they ask. 

     "It didn't look like they'd touched her when I was there, but who knows what's happened since I left," I decide it's better not to lie. Their shoulders slink but then they perk up again. 

     "But we'll save her tomorrow! And the others!" they say with such confidence I can't help but smile. 

     "We sure will. And you can punch FEAR right in the face. For Victoria," I tell them. Sylvester lets out a laugh. 

     "You still look tired, y/n. You ran so far. Go back to bed, y/n, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

     "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

     When I walk outside I can feel the atmosphere of the camp. There's a buzz in the air and everyone's on edge. There's murmuring and everyone's hustling around. There's uncertainty lingering over everybody. But we don't mind. We're finally going to stand up to FEAR, and we'll do everything we can to be victorious. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late :( I fell sick and I'm still not feeling better, but I decided not to make you guys wait any longer. Please excuse if this chapter is crap, despite probably being the most important chapter :( If it is truly bad please don't be afraid to tell me and I'll rewrite it when I'm no longer sick

     The buzz in the air is electrifying and almost unbearable. Everyone's at the seat of their pants and jumpy. No one can sit still. I'm walking around the camp, trying to distract myself from this metaphorical itch. I find The Deviant pacing back and forth. He's mumbling stuff to himself and tugging on his hair occasionally. 

     "Deviant," I say softly. He whirls around. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

     "Yeah, but it's fine. I'm just on edge more than usual," he tells me. 

     "We all are," I slip my hand into his. 

     "Look, y/n, I was thinking.... this is huge and there's the possibility after this we'll never see each other again-" he begins. 

     "No no, let's not talk about it," I interrupt. He just shakes his head. 

     "You need to know my name, y/n. My real name. Not just The Deviant," he explains. "My name is Ashley Purdy."

     "Ashley," I say under my breath. I smile up at him. "It suits you. I like the way it sounds."

      "I like the way it sounds when you say it," he teases, kisses my forehead. 

     "Everyone's preparing... I should too," I say hesitantly. He just nods solemnly.

     "The Prophet will need my help. I'll see you later?" 

     "Of course," I tell him. He gives me a quick kiss before rushing off in the direction of The Prophet's quarters. I make my way to where everyone else is preparing. 

     "Y/n, come here," Sylvester says. They're sitting with another Wild Ones by a puddle of oil. Sylvester's hands are covered in oil. I sit next to Sylvester and another Wild One pushes the hair out of my face. I shiver when the oil makes contact with my forehead and Sylvester starts to paint my face with it. The smell burns my nose. With the help of the other Wild Ones I'm covered in oil and got my mask on. I feel different somehow, more powerful. Maybe more confident. Maybe I just feel more like a Wild One. 

     I go and grab my weapon, staring down at it in my hands. This is it. Time to really put my skills to the test. This time I will have to use this thing for  _real_. No hitting crudely made dummies or sparring partners I can't actually injure. This is the real deal. 

     Wild Ones carrying flags and weapons march towards the edge of camp where the leaders are waiting. The Deviant makes eye contact with me and gives me a small nod before we begin to march, following behind the leaders. Everyone's tense and on edge. There's a little boy, don't know his name, and he stands close to one of the Wild Ones. The march to the Temple doesn't seem as long as the run had. Maybe because the atmosphere is different, the situation. More is at risk. 

     Demons of FEAR appear before us and we all stop. The little boy runs up towards them, causing many of us to gasp. He throws something I can't see at FEAR before making his way back. The Destroyer approaches FEAR and punches the ground, causing a blast of magic to force the demons away. Then The Prophet signals for us to run in and we storm the Temple. 

     It's all a blur. Everywhere is hectic. We're untying and unchaining Wild Ones and helping the injured. We carry the injured and there's tears of relief and anger as everyone is reunited. I find Victoria and she runs up and hugs me. Sylvester basically hug tackles her. She has a few bruises on her face but besides that she's alright. She tears a loose plank with a point off the wall and prepares to fight. Using the knowledge from the map The Prophet is able to guide us to the right places and avoid others. The large number of Wild Ones we're saving is overwhelming. How could FEAR possibly think that imprisoning and torturing this many people was okay. Once we've saved everyone we begin to walk out, but it's eerily quiet. FEAR hadn't attacked us once. As we make our way towards the exit FEAR appears, ready to fight. We ready ourselves and The Prophet screams and we all run towards FEAR, our weeks of training finally put to the test. 

     Using my weapon I hit a demon of FEAR and dodge another one's magic. One nicks my face but I have too much adrenaline to notice. I see The Deviant out of the corner of my eye as I swipe at another demon. I don't pay too much attention to him though so I can focus all my energy into fighting. I duck to avoid a swipe from FEAR and roll over and attack it from behind. I'm proud of my maneuver

     I feel a pain in my chest. My head is pounding. I had no idea a demon had appeared behind me. My ears start ringing and other sounds are muffled. I think I hear The Deviant screaming. I just drop to my knees, too weak to stand. Victoria and Sylvester come and pick me up. The battle is over. I see I'm set down on the ground outside the Temple, they can't wait until we get back to camp to treat me. I see The Deviant kneel by my side, looking panicked. I just reach up and hold his hand. I feel myself growing weaker and The Deviant starts to panic. I try to stay awake for him but eventually I must close my eyes and sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to update! I was still recovering from being sick, and then my parents told me last minute that I had to go stay with my grandparents over the weekend and I didn't think about bringing my computer. Once again I'm sorry, but I hope this chapter makes it up  
> This is the last chapter, so I really hoped you've enjoyed reading my story :) Thank you guys so much for reading this

     I wake up with a groan and try to sit up, but gentle hands slowly push me back down. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and see clearly Ashley standing over me. He gives me a weak smile. 

     "You were starting to worry me there," he tells me and sits on the side of the bed. He pushes the hair out of my face. 

     "What happened?" my mind is too groggy to remember everything. 

     "FEAR caught you off guard. Stabbed you. Luckily with the power of God we were able to heal you good as new. You should be able to walk soon, just after the grogginess goes away."

     "Oh yeah...." I say quietly. I remember what happened. He takes my hand and squeezes it. "What about the other Wild Ones?" 

     Ashley hesitates to tell me. "Um.... you see, God doesn't very often allow us to use healing magic as powerful as the magic used on you um... we can use healing magic to keep the other Wild Ones in stable condition, they will live, but the rest of the healing is up to us. The healing magic I used on you is kind of frowned upon, but God saw how desperate I was to save you and-"

     "You healed me?" I ask. " He nods. 

     "Of course I did. I couldn't stand to see you in pain, see you so hurt. I did it right then and there after you passed out. The Prophet got mad at me, but I don't care," he explains. 

     "What's going on now?" I ask. He gives me a real smile. 

     "We're all celebrating. Do you feel like you can walk again?" he asks. I nod and slowly dangle my legs off the side of the bed and hoist myself up. I'm a bit shaky at first but Ashley catches me. I catch my balance and he lets go. He takes my hand. "C'mon. Sylvester and Victoria will be happy to see you." 

     Walking hand in hand we walk out of quarters and the atmosphere is contagious. Wild Ones are whooping and hollering, singing and laughing. The heavy atmosphere is gone and what's left is sweet victory. The vampire is especially big tonight as the Wild Ones play music and dance around it, laughing the entire time. There's more food at the camp than I've probably seen the entire time I've been here. Sylvester and Victoria are laughing with another Wild One before turning around and seeing me. 

     "Y/n!" they cry out before tackling me. I'm still kind of weak so I fall to the ground. But I laugh and so do they. We're too happy to care. 

     "You had us so worried!" Victoria fake scolds. 

      "Warn us next time you're gonna get stabbed, kay?" Sylvester asks. We burst out laughing. Ashley helps us up, a stupid grin on his face. 

      "I would like to take y/n away from you for a moment. I'm pretty sure The Prophet would like to see they're okay," Ashley tells them. They fake pout and Victoria sticks her tongue out. 

     "Fine, but bring them back to us asap," Victoria says. Ashley nods and leads me away. 

     The Prophet is sitting with the rest of the leaders on the walkway of the oil rig, legs dangling and chatting lightheartedly. They're laughing and smile as they watch the festivities below. The Prophet doesn't look stressed anymore, he finally looks happy again. When he sees me he stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

     "Y/n, I'm so glad to see you. God really must have thought you were worth saving as fast as possible," he looks up at Ashley with a frown. "Deviant-"

     "Ashley. Y/n knows," Ashley grins.

     "Ashley, that was so careless. What if God had not agreed to give you the proper healing powers? You could've wasted your energy-" 

     "The battle was over, we had already won. And God had agreed so don't give me another lecture, kay? Let's just enjoy our victory," he says. The Prophet sighs before nodding, giving Ashley a smile.

      "Join us, Ashley. Y/n, go on and join the festivities," The Prophet offers. Ashley shakes his head. 

     "I'm staying with y/n," he says. The Prophet nods before sitting back down again. Ashley and I make our way back to the campfire. 

     "Deviant! Come play with us!" one of the Wild Ones playing music says. Ashley smiles and agrees and Victoria and Sylvester walk back up to me as Ashley starts to play with them. Sylvester hands me a plate of food. When the smell hits my nose I finally realize how hungry I am. Battling had taken a lot out of me and it's been hours since then. I gratefully take the plate. 

      "Dude, you had Sylvester so worried. They were blubbering like a baby!" Victoria tells me. Sylvester smacks her arm. 

      "Can you blame me? For fucks sake, one of my friends had been stabbed!" they defend. 

      "I don't blame Sylvester. I'd probably do the same if it happened to one of you," I admit. They just smile widely as we watch the other Wild Ones dance around the fire. Their dancing doesn't have rhythm, it's just spinning and moving and having as much fun, not caring if they're good at dancing or not. They're getting their giddiness out. "So what happened after I passed out?" I ask. 

     "Well The Deviant became hysteric and used some crazy powerful magic on you. The Prophet got mad at him for using such powerful magic, but he just flipped The Prophet off. I guess he's the only one who could get away with that, because if anyone else did it The Deviant would slit their throats. But anyways, after that we all headed back to camp, taking care of the wounded. After making sure they were comfortable and in stable condition we all just started planning the celebration. We  _meant_ to surprise The Prophet, but some Wild Ones just can't keep their mouth shut," Victoria explains. 

     "Would you mind if I steal y/n away from you again?" Ashley approaches us. This time they don't fake pout but instead just raise their eyebrows and give each other weird grins. 

     "Go ahead, they're all yours," Victoria gives me a stupid grin and I glare. Ashley drags me away before I can respond. 

     Ashley leads me to the edge of camp, to the edge of the oil rig, and we sit down on the walkway, looking out at the vast desert in front of us and at the stars. Ashley has his arms wrapped around me and my head is against his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. It's so calming and quiet, it's so nice after all the chaos of the past few weeks. 

     "What happens after this?" I ask. Ashley pauses to think.

     "We keep trying to show people how corrupt FEAR is, try to make them see that God is the only one who can truly save them," he decides. I nod. With more Wild Ones and less demons of FEAR, it won't be as dangerous as it was in the past. 

     "FEAR will be working harder towards stopping us, though," he warns. "They're angry. They're going to do all they can to stop us."

     "But we have more numbers, and no matter what they think, we've proved that the Wild Ones are more powerful," I smile. He smiles back and kisses the top of my head. Ashley is quiet for a few moments, and finally I gently nudge him and bring him back to reality. 

     "What were you doing?" I ask. 

     "Reminiscing. Remembering. I was thinking about the first time we met. I was such a paranoid mess, I was an  _asshole_. But you've helped me. You've helped me realize that not trusting people will only hurt me and others in the long run," he tells me. 

     "Still as strict on the rules I bet," I tell him. 

     "Oh yeah," he laughs. 

     "That's okay. It's for the best," I lean against him and neither of us talk, because there's nothing left to say. All words are understood without being spoken. Our words would just be caught in the desert breeze. Leaning against him and feeling his chest move with his breathing and hearing his heart beat, I feel the most content I've ever felt. I feel happier than I ever felt during all those years living back with my family and believing in FEAR. I know this is where I belong, and this is where Ashley belongs. Surrounded by people who care about us, but more importantly, with each other. 


End file.
